


Live Without Shame

by sister_dear



Series: Screaming Out a Love Song [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bisexual Character, Bondage, Disabled Character, Established Relationship, Femdom, Light Bondage, Multi, Open Relationships, Pansexual Character, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rope Bondage, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_dear/pseuds/sister_dear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No touching!” Ada yells from over their heads. They both crane their necks around. She’s leaning on the balcony rail, still shirtless. </p>
<p>“Oh come on! You can’t tease a girl like this!” Cait gestures at him expansively, drops him a playful wink. </p>
<p>“You want one too?” Ada challenges. </p>
<p>“Well if you ain’t gonna let me touch him.”</p>
<p>“Get up here then. Mac, grab me a beer, will you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live Without Shame

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I can’t write anything in chronological order. Skipping over some story to get to the threesome sex. They're all standalone anyway.

They’re between jobs, spending a few days in Hangman’s Alley to rest up before they go off in search of the next gig. It’s Cait’s turn to clean up after lunch, so Mac follows Ada up to the new shack they put in over the weapons workbench, spends a solid few minutes kissing her. Both their shirts are gone before she pulls away, a particular gleam in her eye that sets his heart racing. 

“I have an idea.”

That phrase is quickly becoming one of his most favorite things to hear her say. Every time she utters it, good things happen. 

…Occasionally embarrassing things, but still. Overall? Good. 

“Ok.”

She goes to her drawer, pulls out something short and fat. She has a whole collection of sex toys in there, in a mind-boggling variety of shapes and sizes. He hasn’t seen this one yet. Tapered, not unlike a very squat carrot, with a short thin part and then a ring at the fat end. It’s followed by a short length of rope, and the familiar bottle of oil. Rope is good. Oil is good. He’s got a decent idea of what that toy will feel like and that’s good, too. “That for you or me?”

“Very funny, mister hotshot.” She crosses the room back to him, sets her little collection on the table. 

“Well, you never know. I mean, you do like it the other way around sometimes.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.” She tugs him in close and he goes. Her fingers run along the hem of his pants, give his ass a squeeze. She ducks down to murmur, “This time it’s definitely for you.”

Yeah, okay. His pants sure have gotten tighter. 

“What’s the word?” She breathes the question into his ear. Ritual. Reminder to them both. It used to irritate him until he figured out what it actually means when she asks him for it. That she actually gives a shit. Now it makes his insides melt. 

“Gunner.”

She pulls back. “Get undressed.”

He shucks his pants, mutters when he realizes he forgot to unlace his boots first, has to bend down to untangle himself. When he straightens again her fingers are shiny with oil. She kisses him as she loosens him up, has to stoop way down to do it. He rubs himself against the leg she pushes forward, runs his hands up her sides, under her breasts. Cups them when she doesn’t bat him away. They’re heavy and full, like the rest of her, the skin under his right hand scar-tissue smooth. He groans into her mouth when she gives a particularly hard thrust of her fingers before removing them entirely. 

The pressure of a toy at his ass quickly follows. She slides it in slow, pausing frequently, planting kisses and sharp little nips along his ear and jaw. The sharp flared shape quickly surpasses the width of the toys they usually use. She stops when he goes stiff. “Mac?”

“Let me do it.”

She backs off. Palms his dick with her hand instead, watches his face as he works it inside. The pressure grows, well to the point of pain, but he’s stubborn. And impatient. Another moment of pain and it’s in. Only the little loop sticks out. It’s heavy, thick weight resting just on the other side of his asshole. She smirks, gives his dick one last squeeze and his forehead a quick peck, picks up the rope. “On the bed?” he guesses, already anticipating the short walk, trying bend over enough to lie down with this thing up his ass. 

“No. Right where you are. Cross your arms.” 

He does so, thinking she’s going to tie them, but no. Apparently she just wants them out of the way while she shows him exactly what that little loop on the end of the toy is good for. He keeps his hands up except for when she tells him to hold the rope steady so she can knot it or run the loose end through a loop. When she’s done, the toy is held firmly in place by the length of rope running through the loop. It’s tied around his waist and between his legs, pulled up snug around his dick and balls. 

Ada steps back, openly admiring her handiwork. He can feel himself blushing. Only the blatantly hungry look in her eyes, hungry for him, keeps him from letting his shoulders roll into a defensive curl. 

“You should go see if Cait is hungry.”

He stares at her, incredulous. The excuse is utterly transparent. One the one hand, it’s not like he and Cait haven’t had sex numerous times, haven’t seen each other naked. But. This is a little more than naked. Also, stairs. With this thing up his ass. 

She raises an eyebrow, doesn’t budge an inch but doesn’t push either. Lets him think it over. 

He’s not ready to tap out. He goes. 

Cait takes one look at him and wolf whistles, grins wide and gleeful, makes no secret of where he eyes are. “Looking good, MacCready.” 

He leans back on his heels, juts his hips out. With Cait so openly appreciative the confidence is less an act than it otherwise would be. “When am I not?”

She strides over to him, clearly fully intending to kiss him senseless. 

“No touching!” Ada yells from over their heads. They both crane their necks around. She’s leaning on the balcony rail, still shirtless. 

“Oh come on! You can’t tease a girl like this!” Cait gestures at him expansively, drops him a playful wink. 

“You want one too?” Ada challenges. 

“Well if you ain’t gonna let me touch him.”

“Get up here then. Mac, grab me a beer, will you?”

He grabs her a beer. The plug shifts against his insides with every step. Leaning down is tricky, squatting right out. Even the flex of muscles when he pops off the top reminds him that it’s there. 

When Cait comes back she’s wearing a bit of thick cloth that looks like nothing more than very tight underwear. It hides his view of her private bits, but the way she’s moving says she’s got something shoved up somewhere sensitive. 

Ada follows her down. She’s lost the pants, has her sheathed sword in hand but not a stitch of clothing. The afternoon sun casts sharp shadows into the alley, highlights every scar on the two of them, every roll of muscle and fat. Cait still moves like the raiders she lived among, all cocky confidence. Ada is more like a yao guai. All big, lumbering mass, turns wicked fast and deadly as soon as you piss it off. She takes the beer - he’s helpfully started in on it for her - eyes the two of them with a self-satisfied smile. 

“The garden needs tending.”

It’s directed at both of them. Cait heads that way without a word of complaint, swinging her hips and smiling saucily at him as she goes past. He follows her lead.

It’s not much of a garden. A pair of mutfruit trees, a small scattering of other plants. All the kind that will do fine even if left unattended for long periods. Ada pulls around one of the low plastic pre-war chairs that rings the fire pit, settles into it with her beer in hand and her sword resting on the ground beside her. 

His gun is upstairs in their bunkhouse. He doesn’t like that it’s so far, that the only weapon within a moments grabbing distance of any of them has absolutely no range at all. But there are holdout guns stashed all over the alley, no less than six turrets guarding the two entrances. He’s probably safer here than just about anywhere else in the Commonwealth. 

Cait catches his eye, grins. Arches her back as she squats, pushing her tits out and blatantly grinding against whatever is inside the underwear. She’s going about their assigned task with clear glee and absolutely no shame. She bends down right in front of him so he gets an eyeful of tits and ass, does the same for Ada. He’s not quite so comfortable but lets himself be drawn into the sense of fun all the same. Makes a point of stretching to reach the branches at the top of the mutfruit trees, stops trying to hide the hitch in his movements when he bends down with extreme care and catches both women raptly eyeing his ass. 

Ada watches them as the shadows work their way across the alley, calling out new tasks as they finish the old. Mundane things made less so by the eyes on him, the pressure in his ass, how he has to be careful with the way he moves. She finishes her beer, lets her hand go wandering, lazily traveling her own body. 

“Mac,” Ada finally calls when the sun has traveled far enough that nearly the entire floor of the alley is cast in shadow. “C’mere. Cait, go get the strap-on.”

“About time,” he bitches, standing before her with arms crossed.

Ada snorts, pulls him right up between her legs. Her chair is so low that her head is more or less level with his navel. She cups his balls, pulls on his dick. He’s been half hard all afternoon; it jumps at the attention. She leaves off after a few tugs to pull lightly at the plug. The pressure has been a constant for the last several hours; he’s gotten used to the weight of it, if not quite to the point of ignoring it. The light little in and out motions she’s making with it wake those nerves right back up again. He catches his lower lip between his teeth, groans. Ada laughs, her breathe ghosting over his belly, and he can’t help but shiver. 

Cait comes back down, harness in hand. “Put it on,” Ada tells her. She pinches him when he turns to watch, clucks her tongue in playful mockery at his startled oath. She unties the ropes, lets them drop, pulls a little more insistently on the ring of the plug. In and out. Never quite breaching, just an ebb and flow of pressure that pulls his awareness away from how the air is starting to cool on his bare skin, how he’s buck naked while outdoors. He’s completely hard. 

“Fuck me,” she says, and yeah, now she’s got his undivided attention. 

“What?”

“I want you to fuck me while Cait does you. Sound good?”

Sound good? God. For all the stuff they’ve done together, she almost never wants him to put his dick in her. Cait, yes. Ada, no. She likes his fingers, his mouth, maybe the occasional toy. Not his dick. 

“Yes,” he breathes. 

She smiles. When she pulls him forward he goes, lowers himself carefully to his knees while she scoots to the front of the chair. She keeps toying with the plug as he lines himself up, slides himself through her outer folds. She’s been touching herself all afternoon. She’s as wet as he is hard. He slides in easy. 

She’s hot and slick. Her thighs squeeze around his hips, her inner walls flexing over him. He rubs his thumbs over the full swell of her hips, forces himself to breathe. 

“Don’t leave me out of this party,” Cait drops her elbows onto his shoulders from behind, leaning down hard. He grunts at the sudden weight. 

“Fu-frick, Cait, warn a guy.”

Ada smiles, sudden and sharp, and the gentle in and out motions on the plug shift to a steady pull, clear intent. He sucks in a breath and forces himself to relax, hands curling into claws on her hips. He can’t help scratching when the wide base of the plug clears his asshole, sudden swell and release of pressure. She lets the toy drop into the dirt. Cait slides to her knees behind him. Her hands settle on his hips, one covering the hand Ada already has there. He can feel the tip of the dick she’s wearing nudging up against him. It’s buzzing. She’s got that little vibrating toy of Ada’s tucked into the harness. 

“Ready?”

“Shi-shoot, Cait. Come on already.”

After the plug, taking in the narrower dick is easy. Cait drives into him steady but slow until her hips meet his ass. Then she does him hard, driving him forward into Ada with every thrust. He bites off curses, grabs and scratches at whatever parts of Ada he can reach, rolls her nipples between his fingers. Cait leans into his back hard enough to tip him forward, reaching over his head for Ada’s hair. Ada helps her free it from the bun, shakes it out so it falls in heavy curls over her shoulders. Cait buries her fingers in it, uses it to pull her head forward, but it’s MacCready Ada kisses. A searing thing, more teeth than lips. 

One of Cait’s hands worms its way between him and Ada. She forms a loose, flat ring of her thumb and forefinger where their bodies meet, sliding around him as he pumps in and out. That pulls a strangled noise from him and she laughs, curls her free fingers under to knuckle at Ada’s clit. Ada clenches around him, bites a bruise into the side of his neck when she comes and it’s enough to set him off too. 

Cait isn’t done, keeping riding his ass, doesn’t give him enough room to pull out of Ada. She doesn’t seem to mind, still worrying languid bruises into the join of his neck and shoulder, her hand reaching around his back to tug on Cait’s tits. He can tell when Cait comes, thrusts going wildly erratic before settling abruptly into jerky, grinding circles and then stilling altogether. She slumps over, weight heavy on his back, one hand shifting contently where it’s pinned at an awkward angle against his lower stomach. Ada leaves off biting to kiss him, slow and soft, does the same to Cait. And maybe he’s content to just lay here for a few minutes too, ignoring the chill in the air and the ache starting up in his knees in favor of Ada’s hair tickling his nose, Cait’s breath on his neck, their bodies soft and hard and warm all around him.


End file.
